Negro y blanco
by hagane-inu
Summary: A veces un día común y corriente termina de la manera más extraña e inesperada, y Renji lo sabe muy bien. Y todo por un color.


La luz del día entró en la oficina, golpeando justo en la cara el pobre shinigami pelirrojo, que estaba dormido en una muy retorcida e incomoda posición sobre su escritorio, rodeado por papeles que en cualquier momento parecían ser capaces de cobrar vida y devorarlo. Por más que intentara ignorar la malvada luz del sol insistiendole para que se despertara, Renji no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, bastante irritado, mientras se paraba de la silla para poder estirarse y ayudar un poco su columna vertebral, que le estaba pidiendo auxilio a gritos, no aguantando más la horrible posición en la que había pasado la noche.

Bueno, parte de la noche.

Mejor dicho, esas dos o tres horas de sueño que había logrado tener el teniente.

Había pasado el día anterior y casi toda la noche encerrado en la oficina haciendo papeleo. Y todo por haberse quedado unas horas de más en el mundo de los vivos luego de una misión. Resulta que cuando su capitán se enteró... pues, no fue nada bonito. Pasó por todas las demás divisiones a pedirles el trabajo que aún no habían terminado -para la felicidad de cierto pequeño peliblanco con su teniente- y lo encerró junto a Renji en la oficina de la sexta división como castigo, amenazándolo con hacerle presenciar todo ataque que conocía del shikai y del bankai de Senbonzakura si no terminaba todo eso. Y por supuesto, el blanco iba a ser el.

Algún día se habría vengado de ese capitán sin alma ni corazón que tenía, estaba muy seguro de eso. Bueno, por lo menos en su sueño había logrado humillarlo en 137 maneras distintas. De todas maneras, ya había logrado terminar todo el trabajo de todas las divisiones, así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era informarle a alguien para que lo entregara y después largarse a dormir por lo menos por una semana entera como mínimo.

Decidido a no perder más preciado tiempo que podía ser usado para dormir, Renji salió de inmediato de la oficina, dejandole el trabajo de entregar el papeleo al primer shinigami con el que se encontró. Entonces logró por fin salir de la división; el día afuera se veía bastante agradable, no hacía calor en lo absoluto, es más, el clima era bastante fresco y agradable, especialmente con los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo...

-Un momento, nieve?! Pero si estamos en primavera!- gritó Renji, realmente sorprendido y también algo asustado, especialmente notando como la temperatura estaba bajando, convirtiéndose en un frío bastante desagradable. Normalmente el clima no cambia tan de repente en tan poco tiempo, y menos si es algo fuera de lo normal como una nevada en mayo; para un cambio así, algo o alguien tiene que estar controlando el clima. Y todos el el Seireitei sabían quien era el único capaz de hacer algo parecido.

Normalmente, el capitán Hitsugaya es alguien extremadamente frío y controlado. Así que para que su reiatsu estuviera suelto en cantidades capaces de cambiar un alegre y agradable día en el primer Ártico de la Sociedad de Almas, lo que debía haber pasado tenía que ser suficiente para decir que definirlo molesto era minimizar el asunto. La verdad el no estaba para nada intencionado en involucrarse en el asunto de no ser necesario, así que hizo lo posible por ignorarlo e ir a descansar.

Y obviamente algo, ya fuera el karma, el destino o el universo, decidió impedírselo.

Mientras caminaba, el teniente pelirrojo se encontró con un shinigami bastante pequeño, con un haori de capitán y una mirada en sus ojos turquesas que amenazaba con matar de la manera más cruel posible el que se atreviera a molestarlo. No era muy difícil entender la razón de esa mirada asesina, era suficiente con mirar el pelo de dicho capitán; el usual pelo despeinado de un hermoso color blanco nieve, por alguna razón ahora era de un oscuro color carbón, y juzgando por el humor del pequeño capitán, probablemente no fue obra suya.

Fue solo cuando sintió el hielo formándose en el suelo que se dio cuenta de haberlo estado mirando demasiado, así que de inmediato Renji se dio la vuelta para irse, no le importaba si esa era la calle opuesta a la de su habitación, en ese momento lo único que buscaba era alejarse del pequeño pelibl- err.. pelinegro, antes de convertirse en el blanco de Hyorinmaru.

O eso era lo que el hubiera querido.

Podía oficialmente decir que todos sus planes de descanso y ocio se habían ido por el retrete cuando sintió la mano gélida de Hitsugaya tomarlo por el cuello de su uniforme para detenerlo.

-Abarai, tu vas a venir conmigo ahora, y no me interesa que dirá el capitán Kuchiki, es una orden, entendiste?- el atmósfera se había vuelto tan fría y pesada que al pobre pelirrojo no le quedó otra que obedecer sin chistar, principalmente para no acabar muriéndose congelado en una cama de la cuarta división. En cuanto Toshiro empezó a caminar, Renji lo siguió en silencio, sin preguntar en ningún momento a donde iban, hasta que reconoció la calle.

-Pero que..?- murmuró, pero viendo el humor actual del peliblanco, lo mejor habría sido guardarse todas las preguntas para nunca.

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, el clima tan agradable y soleado del día de repente se había puesto gris y frío, pero de a momento Ichigo decidió ignorarlo, no pareciendole algo muy importante. Después de todo, no había sentido ningún hollow o arrancar en todo el día.

Pero cuando estaba volviendo a su casa después del largo día de clases, algo parecido a una piña roja corriendo a toda velocidad chocó contra el, tumbándolo al suelo.

-Pero que d- Renji?! Que haces aquí?!- le gritó Ichigo señalándolo, como si de algún criminal buscado internacionalmente se tratase.

-Ichigo?! Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba! No tengo idea de que estás haciendo pero no importa! Necesito tu ayuda ahorita mismo!- le contestó el pelirrojo, y sin darle tiempo de reclamar o de quejarse, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo quien sabe a donde con la misma delicadeza de un elefante obeso sobre vidrio.

* * *

-Ok Renji, ahora explícame porqué tuvimos que recorrer todas las tiendas de la ciudad para comprar extractor de tinte.- dijo Ichigo, algo irritado y un poco confundido, mientras cargaba una bolsa llena de extractores de tinte para el cabello de varias marcas. -Y porque compramos tantos?- Luego de haber pasado casi toda la tarde recorriendo la ciudad sin haber ni siquiera comido, el chico exigía una explicación. Y Renji tenía que rezar para que fuera una buena explicación, o sino ni su bankai lo habría salvado.

Renji se detuvo un momento a pensar si era buena idea contestarle o no, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y le erizó los pelos del cuello pensando en las varias situaciones que habrían podido generarse desde aquel momento en adelante. Y por alguna razón, la mayoría terminaba con el muy malherido en una cama de hospital rodeado de transfusiones de sangre y jeringas, o algo peor. Está de más decir que la imagen mental no lo ayudó en lo absoluto.

El shinigami sustituto no pasó por lato el aura negativa que rodeaba el teniente, pero no intentó hacer algo para ayudarlo, simplemente lo miró bastante confundido, como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Ya te vas a dar cuenta... Pero te lo advierto, si haces algo mal es muy probable de que realmente el te mate esta vez.- luego de esa advertencia, Ichigo se convenció aún más de que su mejor amigo no oficial había enloquecido, y empezó a preguntarse si en la Sociedad de Almas había alguna clase de manicomio. Y el estaba dudándolo mucho, sobretodo considerando que Kurotsuchi sigue suelto y es un capitán.

Mientras hablaban, sin darse cuenta, Renji había llevado al shinigami sustituto hasta la casa de Inoue.

-Que hacemos aquí?- preguntó Ichigo, completamente en blanco. Primero Renji cercano a tener un trauma de por vida -y la vida de un shinigami era bastante larga-, después el extractor de tinte y ahora la casa de Orihime. Su preciado día libre de luchas se volvía siempre más extraño.

-Tu solo entra!- le gritó Renji. -Y recuerda lo que te dije: no digas ni hagas nada mal si te gusta vivir.- obviamente, las dudas de Ichigo solo aumentaron mientras entraba en casa de su amiga.

Aunque todo rastro de duda en su rostro se desvaneció de inmediato al ver el pequeño capitán, o mejor dicho, el cabello del pequeño capitán. Ichigo no sabía si sorprenderse, reírse hasta desmayarse o quedarse callado y mantener la cara de póquer, pero al sentir el gélido reiatsu invernal amenazando con congelar todo el lugar, se decidió casi instantáneamente por la tercera.

-... No voy a preguntar.- aclaró de inmediato.

-Mejor.- contestó de una vez Hitsugaya, para luego mirar a Renji con la misma mirada asesina que había tenido desde que se había visto en el espejo por la mañana. El teniente de inmediato dejó con sumo cuidado las bolsas que cargaba en el piso, y el shinigami sustituto le siguió el ejemplo. Justo en ese momento, Orihime, vestida con ropas de invierno bastante calientes, entró a la habitación.

-Ya está todo listo, Hitsugaya-kun! Ah, hola, Kurosaki-kun! Todo bien?- la chica habló como si toda esa situación fuese perfectamente normal, dejando a Ichigo entre la confusión y la sorpresa, y este no hizo nada más que saludarla con la mano, sin dejar su cara de póquer.

-Bueno, aquí ya terminamos así que mejor nos vamos y dejamos a Orihime haciendo lo que tenga que hacer, adiós!- dijo muy rápidamente Renji, sin molestarse en despedirse correctamente, arrastrando consigo al aún confundido Ichigo, quien realmente no había entendido nada de lo que acababa de suceder. Y cuando Renji lo soltó un rato más tarde, agradeciéndole por la ayuda, el shinigami sustituto decidió que definitivamente era mejor no preguntar nada y dejar esa extraña tarde en el olvido.

* * *

En el Hueco Mundo, para ser más exactos, en la sala de reuniones de Aizen, los espada estaban sentados, sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer, esperando que Aizen se decidiera a empezar la reunión por la que habían estado esperando casi tres horas. La verdad, también el se estaba cansando de esperar, pero necesitaba que todos sus subordinados estuvieran presentes, y el único que había decidido tardarse era Gin. En realidad, nadie quería saber por cual extraño y retorcido motivo el ex-capitán se estaba tardando, pero todos querían irse ya.

-Hasta que te presentaste.- dijo Aizen, escondiendo su alivio, cuando las puertas se abrieron y el señor cara de zorro entró. -Se puede saber que estuviste haciendo que fue más importante que una reunión convocada por mi?- preguntó con su clásico tono de estás-en-problemas, para luego arquear ligeramente una ceja en un pequeñísimo gesto de confusión. -Y porque las mangas de tu ropa están manchadas de negro?-

-Eh?- sin dejar su usual expresión, Gin observó por un momento su ropa, comprobando lo que dijo su superior, para luego levantar los hombros, restandole importancia. -Nada importante, Aizen-sama.- dijo con un tono de voz algo entretenido, mientras dejaba una bolsa de plástico al lado del trono. -Más importante, le traje unos cuantos paquetes de té.-

Aizen lo observó por un momento, y luego revisó el contenido de la bolsa. -Bueno, ese es un buen motivo, ahora por favor toma asiento para empezar la reunión.- y mientras Gin se sentada, satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer, todos los espada hacían sonidos y muecas de desagrado y disgusto por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención, muy molesto de que siempre que Gin hacía lo que se le antojaba se salía de eso sin problemas aprovechando la única debilidad de Aizen: el té de buena calidad.

* * *

Este one shot llevaba tiempo entre mis documentos, no se porque no lo habia terminado DX

pero ya esta :3

estoy trabajando en los fanfics largos, pero casi no tuve el tiempo y la energia para sentarme a escribir algo con los trabajos de la universidad DX es muy divertido diseño grafico y me encanta, pero si que necesita su tiempo para hacer los trabajos! .o.

Pero no se preocupen, aunque podria parecerles mentira, es la pura y simple verdad: terminare todos y cada uno de esos fanfics, sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome... claro, si es menos mejor! XD

bueno, esto es todo por ahora, porfavor dejen un review que siempre ayuda a mejorar, hagane-inu fuera!


End file.
